Mariposas
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'était joli. Gentil.


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Papillon, totalement au feeling parce qu'au bout d'une demi-heure je commençais à me dire que j'arriverais à rien et que quand même, voilà.

Je suis pas tant satisfaite, mais bon. Bonne lecture !

 _Mariposas_

C'était joli. Gentil, c'est ça, c'était gentil quand Ventus était arrivé. Il avait dix-huit ans, il sortait du bac, il était tout seul avec sa tête et ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans sa tête. Il était sorti de l'avion à quinze heures, et il avait rencontré l'autre à vingt heures. Enfin, il dit rencontré, mais maintenant il avait plus l'impression que l'autre l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal.

Il sortait du lot, l'autre. Au milieu de tous ces types bronzés par le soleil et la chaleur, il était blanc comme la lune, il avait un teint souterrain, dégorgé de sang. Il avait l'air riche, intelligent, puissant. Seul. Il était impressionnant, voire terrifiant, mais Ventus avait pas su, pas voulu faire stop. On l'avait hélé, il avait croisé des yeux jaunes surréalistes, il avait souri. Il n'avait pas appris le nom de l'autre tout de suite – et à la réflexion, il n'avait jamais dû le lui dire directement. C'était juste un murmure qui avait fait son chemin, lentement, de ses oreilles à son cerveau. Vanitas le mangeur de démons, Vanitas les mains du diable, Vanitas l'œil du loup, Vanitas, bien sûr, Vanitas.

Ventus comprenait pas bien l'Espagnol, il avait été bon élève mais sans plus, alors il apprenait sur le tas, avec le dictionnaire qu'il avait apporté et les conversations qu'il avait espéré avoir. Et il en avait eue. Peut-être même plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait cru. Mais Vanitas disait « Amigo » avec un sourire, alors ça n'était pas si grave si Ventus apprenait à dire « fusil », « mule » et « incendie ». Alors c'était une blague. Tout ça devait être une vaste blague, parce que Vanitas était sympa.

C'était une vaste blague qui durait depuis presque deux mois, et malgré tous les indices que Vanitas pouvait lui donner – exclusivement en Espagnol – contre de menus services, Ventus n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son passeport. Ni son téléphone. De toute façon, il avait beaucoup à faire ici, il n'aurait pas trouvé le temps de téléphoner à sa famille. À la place, il leur écrivait des lettres, que Vanitas postait. Ventus n'avait pas encore eue une seule réponse. Le brun disait que c'était normal, que la poste mettait du temps, ici. C'était un petit village. Pas beaucoup de routes, pas beaucoup de gens, pas beaucoup de flics. Un petit bled sympa, quoi. Un petit bled sympa dont seules quelques personnes sortaient, avec l'autorisation de Vanitas. Ventus passait un coup de fil sous la dictée du brun, un nouvel indice qu'il ne comprit pas. Il le nota dans son carnet. Il chercha. Activement un sens à tout ça. Pas de nouvelles.

Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce quand Vanitas avait dit ça pour la première fois. _Mariposa_. Il l'avait examiné longuement, d'un regard liquide comme de l'or en fusion, et puis il avait juste dit ce mot. Ventus avait penché la tête sans comprendre. Il avait répété. _Mariposa ?_ Et Vanitas avait répété _Mariposa_. C'était un joli mot. En allant se coucher, il avait regardé dans son dictionnaire. Papilln. Il avait trouvé ça joli.

C'était devenu son surnom. Très lentement. Il n'avait pas compris les rires dans les regards quand on l'appelait comme ça. Il n'avait pas cherché à les comprendre, parce que c'était si joli, quand Vanitas le disait. Il ne voulait se souvenir que de ça. Quand il avait retrouvé son passeport – dans la poche arrière de Vanitas – le brun lui avait fait un petit 'cadeau d'adieu'. Un voyage en bus jusqu'à Boston, tous frais payés, en échange d'un minuscule service.

Aujourd'hui, Ventus se demande si ça ne peut pas s'appeler l'effet papillon. Comment un regard jaune a mené à une parole, qui a mené à une conversation, qui a mené à cette relation bizarre et sans nom. Comment les choses entraînent les choses. Comment un regard l'a foutu en prison. Pourtant il n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Vanitas. Il y a des choses qu'il comprend peu à peu. Même s'il n'arrive pas à savoir comment le langage courrant a décidé que Papillon pouvait être un genre d'insulte homophobe, ni comment Vanitas a su. Ce qu'il comprend c'est juste que Vanitas a su. Ce qu'il comprend c'est juste que Vanitas n'avait pas mis le passeport de Ventus dans sa poche arrière sans raison. Ce qu'il comprend il le fait comprendre à Vanitas qui débarque au parloir, il le regarde de bas en haut d'un regard liquide comme le ruisseau qui rejoint le fleuve, il lui sourit, Vanitas ne sourit pas et il dit Mariposa.

Et peut-être bien que Vanitas s'enfuit en courant, peut-être bien que Ventus a cru capter comme de la peur dans son regard, mais s'ils sont deux papillons attirés par la même flamme, il sait que le brun reviendra.

.

.

Je n'ose même pas relire tellement je sais plus ce que j'ai écrit et j'ai pas envie de me dégonfler avant de poster. Tout est de la faute de Misty.


End file.
